The Sixth Victim
by ShadowWolf9913
Summary: Steven Garth is the new security guard of Freddy Fazbear's Diner. One fateful night, he sees a shadow of an unfamiliar animatronic. As Steven continues his shifts, he learns something sinister about the shadow and the diner. Steven now must not only survive the hostile animatronics, but also a far more sinister and dangerous threat that he might not even see coming.


Chapter 1: A New Guard

The new security guard waited for his shift to start. Right on cue, the phone began to ring. Sighing, Steven Garth answered the phone before its constant ringing became annoying. _"Hello? Hello? Hey! Night two, good job! You lasted longer than the other night guard. The poor guy had to be checked into a mental hospital. So you might have noticed that the animatronics don't stay in one place for very long. Well, don't worry about them, you'll be fine! Uh…so you might have seen the news today. That kid going missing in the woods around here? Has nothing to do with Freddy's Fazbear's Dinner. So have a good night and watch that Puppet!"_ the call ended.

Steven rolled his eyes. 'Watch the Puppet…Yeah right, I'm more worried about the fox….' Steven scoffed. Foxy's teeth could do more damage than a stupid puppet. Steven went to the monitor and watched Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica to make sure they were still in their proper places. He then checked on Mangle, Balloon Boy, and the old animatronics. Steven despised Foxy because he hated foxes. 'I dare you to move' Steven rolled his eyes. He switched back to the Stage and realized that Toy Bonnie had moved. 'Crud…it's only one a.m.' Steven wiped his already sweating forehead. He found Toy Bonnie in the Party Room. With a sigh of relief, he switched over to CAM 11 and wound up the music box to sooth the puppet. However, switching back over to the Stage, he gasped. Toy Chica was gone! 'No…No…' Steven struggled to calm his franticly beating heart. He found her in the left air vent. He quickly put on the Freddy Head and waited. After a few heavy breaths, he heard Toy Chica leave. Before he could take off the head, Toy Bonnie showed up and stared into the head's eyes. The animatronic then left after a bit.

It was four a.m. when Steven discovered a shadow in CAM 11. 'The music box is still playing! That can't be the puppet!' Steven began to sweat again. The shadow was slowly moving towards the camera. A few more steps and he would see the owner of the shadow! Suddenly he heard garbled noises and checked the left air vent. Mangle was a step away from coming in! 'No!' Steven quickly put on the Freddy Mask and waited for Mangle too leave. After a bit, he took off the head and checked CAM 11. The shadow was gone. Sighing with relief, Steven restarted his routine of watching and winding.

Steven was getting worried. He noticed after winding the music box at 5 a.m. that the shadow had returned. It was too distorted for Steven to make out the shape and size of the shadow. At first he thought it was a mouse, but he wasn't too confident with the shadow being too messed to tell for sure. The clock chimed as it turned 6 a.m. and Steven sighed with relief. 'Finally over…' he wiped sweat off his forehead and left the diner.

Steven calmly entered his boss's office. The mysterious shadow had been nagging him all day, preventing him from sleeping. Steven had decided to ask his boss about it before he started his shift tonight. "Uh, hey Boss?" Steven knocked lightly on the shiny oak door.

"What is it Steven?" his boss asked with a sigh.

"Is something wrong sir?" Steven asked surprised at his boss's appearance. His boss's dark hair had greyed more since Steven had last seen him. His boss also had bags under his eyes and he wore a frayed business suit. The desk was covered with twisted up bits of paper and several empty coffee cups. His boss sighed again and answered tiredly, "I have a meeting in ten minutes so make it quick Son."

Steven cleared his throat nervously and asked, "Uh…how many animatronics are there in the diner?"

The boss thought for a minute. "Eleven," he answered. "Why?"

"Well…On my last shift, I swear I saw a shadow of an animatronic that I have never seen before a CAM 11," Steven explained, ominous shivers rolling down his spine as he recalled the shadow.

The boss looked surprised and studied Steven for a bit before asking, "Are you sure it wasn't the Puppet?"

"I'm sure, Sir. The box was closed and the music box was wound up," Steven explained.

The boss closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. Suddenly, the office door was slammed open and Sherry, the secretary, hurried inside, excited. "Mr. Fazbear! Mr. Fazbear!" she shouted excitedly. "One of the workers have found something amazing!"

"What is it, Sherry?" the boss asked, uninterested. "My diner is close to shutting down for good."

"Robert found an old animatronic in the basement!" Sherry revealed. Steven felt chills go down his spine. 'An animatronic…in the basement?' Steven wondered, confused. The boss suddenly jumped up and demanded, "What does it look like?!"

"It's a polecat," Sherry answered, a little less excited. "A European Polecat to be precise."

The boss beamed at Sherry and said happily, "Sherry! That's my missing animatronic! It went missing before I first reopened the diner and now it's been found!"

"We've been missing an animatronic?" Steven asked, lost.

The boss nodded and, remembering Steven was new, explained, "Yes, the old animatronics, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy, used to be the ones performing, but there was a fourth member, a European Polecat named Phobia. She was another backup singer. Shortly after we finished making the toy versions and remolding the diner, Phobia went missing."

The boss's face fell as he recalled the events. "We never made a toy version of her, she was already too cute, and I was trying to see if she could be incorporated into the new Fazbear band because she was so popular with the kids. They loved her faints and timid nature, you see. However, when I went down to Parts/Services one day, she was gone. That's why I hired a night guard, to prevent anymore theft."

"She was my favorite animatronic I ever created," the boss sighed with relief. "Now she has come home." Steven wasn't sure what to say. Sure, he was glad for his boss, but something was off.

"Um…Boss…Doesn't this seem strange to you?" Steven asked hesitantly. Sherry and his boss watched him with confused looks, not understanding. "I mean," he began, holding his hands up defensively. "I'm happy she's been found, but she suddenly reappeared in the basement today. Isn't that strange?" Steven scratched his head and asked, "I mean, surely you checked the basement for her right?" His boss nodded slowly. "Why would she suddenly be in the basement if she wasn't there before?" Steven felt more ominous shivers run down his spine again. He knew something wasn't adding up. The boss sat back down and sighed again.

"I keep forgetting that you're new," he said quietly. "Once we couldn't find Phobia, I contacted the police. They concluded that someone had broken into the diner and stole her. However, you know how dark the basement can get. Even with a flashlight, it's still pitch black in certain spots." His boss leaned back in his chair. "I believe that she was hidden in one of these spots by accident or it could have been on purpose, but I don't care anymore," his boss stood up and checked his watch. "Ah, it's time for me to leave. Pardon me Mr. Garth." His boss left with Sherry following.


End file.
